When the surface of an image display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a cathode-ray tube display apparatus (CRT), a plasma display (PDP), or an electroluminescence display (ELD) is flawed by external contact, the visibility of a display image may reduce. Accordingly, an optical laminate including abase material film and a hard coat layer has been used for the purpose of protecting the surface of the image display apparatus. Triacetylcellulose (TAC) has been representatively used in the base material film of the optical laminate (Patent Literature 1). However, the base material film formed of TAC has a high moisture permeability. Accordingly, when the optical laminate including such base material film is used in the LCD, the following problem arises. Under high temperature and high humidity, moisture permeates the optical laminate to deteriorate the optical characteristics of a polarizer. In recent years, the LCD has been frequently used in devices to be used outdoors such as a car navigation system and a personal digital assistant in addition to indoor use, and hence a high-reliability LCD that does not cause the problem even under severe conditions such as high temperature and high humidity has been required.
The following optical laminate has been proposed for solving the problem (Patent Literature 2). The optical laminate has a hard coat layer formed by applying a composition for forming a hard coat layer onto a low-moisture permeability acrylic base material film and drying the composition. Although the optical laminate described in Patent Literature 2 has some degree of adhesiveness between the base material film and the hard coat layer, the adhesiveness is not sufficient yet and adhesiveness comparable to that of the base material film formed of TAC has not been obtained.